


Remnant: The Junior Chronicles

by Victor_Belmont



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Belmont/pseuds/Victor_Belmont





	Remnant: The Junior Chronicles

Hei Xiong aka Junior has spent entire year working odd jobs and Taking out loans but finally he's bought his club.  
He thinks to himself " Hmmm It's certainly big enough But it needs a new paint job and some extra lights! Probably a fog machine to."   
About two months later he gets The joint all prettied up and even managed to bribe some of the local bands to come play there. 

Melanie and her sister Miltia have been helping get the word out about his club passing out flyers, both seem to be enjoying themselves.  
Junior walks into his Club to find a lot of the locals have come, He takes position at the bar and begin serving drinks.  
He Notices a blond headed man sitting down head hanging low.  
Junior: What's bothering you?  
Taiyang: I lost my wife .....  
Junior: Ah That rough! Here have a cold one.  
*The blonde man down the whole bottle!*  
Junior: Wow she must have been really something?  
Taiyang: You have no idea, We been friends for years and she was there for me after my first lady left me!  
Junior: I hear ya, My mom passed few years back. Sweetest woman but my Father well let's just say he didn't deserve her.  
Taiyang: Sorry to hear that, I have two little girls and both of them lost their mom's.  
Junior: You have kids? And your here in a Club bar instead of being there for them!? Man Get your butt out of here and be there for them!   
Taiyang: But ....  
Junior: The only Butt here will be yours getting kicked if you don't go to your kids!  
Taiyang: Your Absolutely right.  
*Taiyang begins to leave.*   
Junior: Hey wait! What do you think your doing?  
Taiyang: Umm What?  
Junior: You haven't paid for that beer your Idiot.  
Taiyang: Oh Yeah haha.

A few more months pass and Junior's Club has Single handedly Surpassed all the other downtown clubs, So much so that he has been awarded Several certificates.  
One Day Junior enters his Club to find a Nicely dressed faunus there, Junior takes one look at the man and then moves behind the bar counter.  
The man walks over to the bar and takes a seat, He smiles at Junior.

 

Junior: Hello can I get something for you?  
Roderick: Hello my dear sir, My Name is Roderick and I was sent here to talk to you on behalf of the White Fang.  
Jaune: Oh That Equal rights protest group? What could they want with a Bartender?  
Roderick: Well We have moved on from peaceful protest, into more effective means and our Organization would like you to make monthly donations to help support our cause!  
Junior stopped what he was doing and looked the man in the eyes and replied: No!  
Roderick look at him surprised: Well that was a negative response.  
Junior: I take No crap from anyone, A Faunus walks into my Club I treat him or her like any other customer. But you come in here dressed all fancy and Pretty much demand protection money, you think I'm an idiot?  
Roderick: Well I say, you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed. I clearly asked for donations!  
Junior: Bull and you know it, Monthly or not. You not getting any money from me.  
Roderick: Well then. Good day!  
The man leaves and Junior smiles, Miltia walks up to him and pulls on his arm sleeve.  
Miltia: Everything alright?  
Junior: Yeah some little pest came in here expecting free handouts but I sent him away like a Boss!

A couple of days past and Junior walks in to open his Club only to find Mr.Roderick and Two White Fang grunts with him, both men are holding Type 11 Dust repeaters.  
Junior: Oh Heck No! You didn't just walk into My place armed and expect this to turn out well.  
Roderick: Mr.Hei Xiong I was hoping you would be more willing to help a good cause but since you are gonna be an obstacle in our way. We might as well remove you now! 

Both men begin firing at him, Junior jumps behind his bar counter and grabs his lighter!   
Junior: YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG BOSS!  
He takes a bottle of whiskey and puts a rag in it, then lights the rag on fire! He jumps over the counter and throws the bottle at the 3 men, it breaks on Roderick and catches all three of them on fire! Then Junior grabs a bar chair and smash it over one of them, He then takes one of their guns and procedes to beat them unconscious. Afterwards he take the fire extinguisher and puts them out, He throws both of Rodrick's men outside in the alleyway and ties Roderick up.

An Hour passes.  
Junior: Hello Roderick how do you feel?  
Roderick Just now waking up.  
Roderick: You won't get away with this!  
Junior: I'm sorry! I couldn't hear you over the sound of you screaming like a girl.  
Roderick: Wha...  
Junior shoots him the right leg and Roderick begins yelling in pain!  
Junior: Alright now shut up and listen. Tell your Bosses That I'm not gonna give them anything except trouble, it's gonna cost them more then it's worth messing with me! There will be no more Mr Nice Guy. You understand?  
Roderick nods and with that Junior grabs him and throws him out the front doors! Then walks back inside and starts cleaning up.  
Melanie walks in and looks around!  
Melanie: Junior what happened in here?   
Junior: You just missed the petting zoo that's what! Now give me a hand, we gotta get this place cleaned up for tonight!


End file.
